


Unconventional Watersports

by The Monster Lady (VisceraNight)



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack, Drinking Pee From a Glass, Dubiously Consensual Pee Drinking, F/M, Humor, No Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 09:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/The%20Monster%20Lady
Summary: "I could pee in a bucket and tell him it's beer."Sypha decides her joke would actually be a great prank to get back at Trevor for being rude, not realizing that he might actually beintothat.





	Unconventional Watersports

~ Unconventional Watersports ~

Trevor returned to the Speakers' hovel and, after sharing his news with the group, was surprised to be presented with a drink. Sypha held out the glass of dark yellow liquid to him, the gesture wordless yet somehow insistent.

He looked at the glass suspiciously for a moment before accepting it from her - without a single word of thanks, she noted - and raising it to his mouth to drink.

Sypha expected him to take one sip and spit out it out. Or maybe vomit, depending on how big of a drink he took and whether he actually swallowed any of it. He would be disgusted and probably angry after realizing what she'd really given him, and she would tell him that was what he got for being such an asshole to everyone all the time.

Much to her surprise, he chugged the entire glass in one go, without so much as gagging.

Afterward, she pulled him aside from the group, not knowing exactly what she was going to say, only that she felt the need to explain, maybe even apologize... 

But before Sypha had a chance to say anything, Trevor told her, "Thanks for the drink. But you know... it would be better straight from the tap."

He winked.

It seemed he'd known the entire time what he'd really been served. Furthermore, he'd enjoyed it. He'd even gone on to proposition her for something much more scandalous.

And at the prospect of that, _she_ was the one who felt like throwing up.

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I don't know if anyone would want to read this, but my brain came up with it so I figured I'd share.
> 
> (Watersports is not my kink, btw. So I wouldn't know where to begin making an actual smut fic around it. Although yes, I do totally have a headcanon that Trevor is into watersports.)


End file.
